


Trick and Treat

by Waruitenshi



Series: Dangerous and Sweet [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Attention Starved, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Boys' Love, Black Spidey Suit, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Boys In Love, Cute, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Petting, Humor, Licking, Light Bondage, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Mirror Sex, Nudity, One Shot, Other, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Psychopaths In Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slow Build, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiotic Relationship, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman throws Harry a Halloween bash to celebrate his good grades. But the symbiote gets bored during the party and wants to celebrate with Harry in its own special way. Harry/Venom. One Shot. Slash/Yaoi. Warnings/Details Inside. Sort of a Part 2/Spin-off of "Dangerous and Sweet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during my "Dangerous and Sweet" fic and goes off on its own. So it is sort of a sequel and sort of not. XD It can be read by itself if you want. It's up to you. 
> 
> I actually came up with this idea while I was writing "Dangerous and Sweet" so it was pretty interesting. I wanted to show that just because Harry seems oblivious to what's going on between Peter and his dad, that he actually is quite the opposite. XD And also how he gets along with the symbiote. 
> 
> In the USM version of Harry, he isn't AS psychotic as he is in other versions of his character, at least in MY opinion, so I figured since he was just lonely and wanted some love and attention (being the cute and attention starved little sociopath that he is), that he might come to better accept what was going on between his dad and Peter if he had someone to give him what he needed/craved. I've seen it happen before (though not necessarily with his character so much as with ones similar to him). 
> 
> I know everyone wants to see some Harry/Peter action LOL but I can only write so fast and edit my own work, okay? XD So just be patient because I have other stuff I have to write as well for the Spideyverse as well as other fandoms, and I have a life.
> 
> AU I guess, but what fanfic isn't. Lmfao. I prefer the way the symbiote speaks when referring to itself as "we" and all that, so I'm gonna keep that fun aspect in this fic.
> 
> Now! ON WITH THE STORY! Remember to review and show the love! And Happy Halloween! X3

So after having left his bestfriend Peter Parker to say hi to his dad and wish him a Happy Halloween or whatever, Harry left to go back to the party. He'd known for a while that Pete had a crush on his dad.

It was pretty obvious the way he prattled on excitedly about the stuff his dad had written or was working on, as being the science enthusiast that he was known to be, Peter kept pretty up to date on that sort of thing.

And while he supported his friends love for that sort of sciencey stuff, Harry sometimes wished he'd talk about other things, and stop asking him questions about his dad and whatever it was his genius of a father was doing science wise or otherwise.

He was fairly sure Peter knew more and probably hung out with Norman Osborn than Harry did. Which had always struck him a bit odd… Seeing as his dad hardly _ever_ showed any interest in anyone. But when it came to Pete, the man was quite keen on the blue eyed teen who usually tutored his son.

At first, Harry was pretty jealous and afraid that his father was trying to push him away and replace him with Peter. But Pete had always been such a good friend and had these subtle or even blatant yet still meaningful ways of chasing away such fears and trying to push any praise back to the young Osborn, or console Harry by telling him that wasn't what his dad was trying to do, and that Norman loved his son very much. He just had his own way of expressing it.

This made his friendship with the brunette much stronger, and he couldn't help finding Peter's sweet ways to remind him a little of his deceased mother; who had always treated him with such kindness and understanding when he was little.

And what with the way the elder Osborn and Peter behaved around one another, it didn't take long for Harry to put the pieces together and realize the two were attracted to one another, but neither knew the other felt the same way. Hah, and they said HE was oblivious!

Now he knew it sounded weird and all to say, but it _did_ help to make Harry feel considerably better knowing that his dad was only interested in his friend romantically rather than trying to swap him out for Pete.

Plus, his dad always seemed happier with Harry at times when he had the brunette with him. It was kind of how he remembered his father behaving when he was in trouble and his mothers presence was enough to placate the disapproving mans wrath.

Harry's mother had always been such a good and kindhearted woman, and back before she fell ill and passed away, the Osborn family had been much closer. Father and son had drifted so far apart; leaving Harry to feel so lonely and unloved, that he did whatever he could to try and earn his dads approval any way he could.

And when Peter came along to help him out, the young auburnette wasn't as plagued by that soul shattering loneliness as he had been, because at least then he had someone to talk to and confide in about it.

Harry just wanted someone to love and care about him again, and being the good son he tried so desperately to be, the troubled teen had always thought the person to give him that was his father. Only… it would come to pass that Harry learned such was _not_ the case.

Over the many months Harry'd had to muddle this curious predicament, he found that he wasn't able to stay angry at either one of his two favorite people for their attraction. Sure, them being together was a bit weird what with the age gape and Pete being his bestfriend and all.

But when he came into possession of the Venom symbiote, and their strange relationship blossomed, Harry discovered that he probably wasn't the best person to judge them.

Harry's need for the symbiote to prove himself better than Spider-Man and win Norman's approval grew into a fondness for the creature, and their feelings for one another grew into the relationship that he had so long desired.

So it wasn't all that surprising when his problems with them were replaced by his hope that they would just hurry up and figure things out so they could be a nice, happy family again. He really missed the whole familial feel, and thought Peter would be good for his dad.

That was when he got the idea that maybe leaving them alone like he had earlier would do them some good. Though, while the Venom symbiote couldn't care less about that, it did offer him support in the idea, seeing as only Harry's happiness mattered to the curious creature.

It just wanted to get away from the loud and blaring music of the party and the crowd to have some playtime with Harry. And the youth supposed the sentient goop did deserve it, but right now he wanted to try and attempt to enjoy his party. So it would just have to wait a while longer; much to its vexation.

Venom had thought it was doing very well at behaving. It hadn't taken Harry over to go and hurt anyone, and had even kept quiet while Harry worked hard to try and raise his grades with the help of the Parker boys tutoring. And NOW it had to suffer through this pointless party.

The creature simply didn't understand what possible purpose it served other than inducing a possible headache. It tried to argue this point with Harry while he maneuvered through the crowd in his Hawkeye costume, but the boy simply ignored it.

 _Oh_ , but Venom wasn't going to have _any_ of that. It had been patient enough and now it wanted to play with its favorite playmate…!

Harry greeted MJ; who had finally arrived dressed as some kind of fairy or pixie, he couldn't quite tell which and thought it best not to ask, least she go off on some sort of self-righteous rant like the redhead seemed to do about everything.

While he had been in the middle of trying to listen to her blubbering on about how his rise in grades was good and all but that he needed to work on his attendance, and thinking maybe Venom was right about ditching to go have some good, kinky fun, Harry felt a familiar squirming underneath of his costume.

It started around the middle of his spine and began slinking upward in a way that made him shudder from how good it felt. The faintly cool inky substance feeling wonderful against his heated skin; the combination of the costume and the warmth of the room having been a bit bothersome.

He'd always thought it was pretty awesome when he learned that the symbiote could adjust its temperature to a point. It did so because it liked going back and forth to either mess with Harry or make him feel better.

"You okay Harry?" MJ asked; having stopped mid-lesson giving when she saw him shake like that. She hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

"H-huh? Oh… No, I'm fine Mary Jane." He feigned a reassuring smile; trying to suppress another shiver when thin, threadlike feelers spread out from that point and began caressing him with ghostly touches.

She gave him a skeptical look, but went back to lecturing him after he said he was really okay, while trying not to frown in annoyance at the familiar dark and quiet hiss of a laugh that echoed in the back of his mind.

' _Venom! Cut that out! That's totally rude!'_ Harry scolded the creature through their unique mental link.

' _Don't want to.'_ The voice of Venom replied childishly with a wicked grin to match written all over its tone.

' _I'm trying to talk to MJ.'_ He told the other, but it didn't bode too well in his hidden partners eyes.

' _Our Harry is-sss always bus-sssy with_ _ **s-sssomething**_ _!'_ It hissed impatiently; like a child who was sick of waiting for their parent to spend time with them. Harry couldn't help feeling bad at the way the other reacted. He could relate…

' _Just try to behave until after the party, okay? Then we can have some time alone.'_ Harry tried to reason kindly; not wanting his symbiote to be upset with him. There was a pause of consideration of his words as the black threads gave an indecisive wriggle.

' _Hmmm… we will try, but_ _ **only**_ _if we can touch you while we wait.'_ Venom negotiated; sounding a little antsy. The blaring music must have been bothering the living liquid. It was one of the many fascinating things Harry had come to discover about Venom in his time of being bound to it.

Harry considered this. If he let Venom touch him some, it would help keep the other clam. There were many times he'd had to do this for the symbiote, as his unstable partner seemed to find the act soothing; like one would if they were petting their favorite pet. Not that he saw himself as anyone's pet mind you, but it was the most apt way of describing it as he could discern.

But at the same time, while it felt good to Harry; because he couldn't really think of anyone who didn't like being lovingly caressed, it also had the downside of feeling _too good_ at times. And by that, well, let's just say Venom could be a bit _overly_ affectionate in its _petting's_ ; whether it was aware of it or not.

' _Okay, fine. But just a little.'_ Harry agreed warily; knowing he was probably playing right into the others clawed hands, but figuring he didn't have much choice. He felt the pitch substance against his skin practically tremble as the creature gave a happy little purr that only Harry could hear.

The young man chortled a little, and then had to apologize to MJ when she gave him a funny look, and said he had just remembered something funny.

For the most part, the symbiote contented itself with slithering along the soft, warm skin in an almost idle manner. Small threads spreading out all over the lean body of its host like tiny snakes; winding along every rise and dip as if making a map of the handsome teens fine physique.

Slinking its way over his chest to brush over the tender buds of flesh teasingly, while others ventured down to coil about his thighs to massage them in feather light, deliberate circles; taking great care to avoid touching the one place Harry began wishing it would. The poor youth trying, with growing difficulty, to regulate his breathing.

Both found the action to be far more than simply comforting. And while Harry did his best to socialize with the guests at his party; a light layer of perspiration and flush befell him, and his attention kept getting diverted to the titillating ministrations of his overly affectionate companion, to the point that he found himself being repeatedly asked if he was okay or needed to lie down.

Harry heaved a sigh of defeat and finally excused himself, after making the excuse that all that studying must have taken a toll on him after all. He left at a hastier pace than he'd intended; finding himself growing more and more eager to get some privacy with every step he took towards his bedroom. His costume having become uncomfortably tight and confining in a particular lower region.

As soon as Harry had closed and locked the doors behind them, he slumped against the cool wood and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

" _Fuck_ …" Harry breathed quietly; knowing full well Venom could hear him. "You and your touching…" The auburnette said accusingly, though not angrily; his own hand, that wasn't holding onto the doorknob behind him for support, reaching under the front of his costume to caress the subtly slithering mass, that immediately shot out to intertwine itself with its hosts hand.

' _Didn't hear you complaining earlier.'_ Venom teased playfully; happy to have finally gotten its handsome host all to itself.

"You know that was a dirty trick, don't you?" Harry asked with a smirk curling his lips. He leaned back against the door and began undoing the top half of his costume; finding it needed to come off as quickly as possible.

' _Yes-ssss, but only so we could give you a_ _ **treat**_ _.'_ The symbiote countered slyly. It pushed at the rest of the costume; trying to help Harry remove it, only to end up ripping and tearing the attire apart with its forceful methods.

"Guess I won't be able to wear that anymore." Harry frowned a little as he quirked an eyebrow at his now ruined costume.

' _Good. The only thing that should be on_ _ **our**_ _Harry'ssss body is us-sss anyway.'_ The creature commented in a pouting manner. Wondering why the other chose to wear that costume instead of letting Venom form one for him. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the creatures adorable display of possessiveness.

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't have you squirming around or changing the design. Besides, I could only get the fake bow and arrows if I bought the stupid outfit. Figured I'd at least get some use out of it." Just because it made sense didn't mean the symbiote liked it any more than it would otherwise and merely gave a soft rumble in response.

The cool room hitting his now partially exposed flesh gave him chills and he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to stay warm; the black mass quickly engulfed its host protectively in the simple black Spidey suit Harry had masqueraded around in when he played hero, which ceased the others shivers.

It left his head uncovered though, but only because it found viewing the humans reactions much easier this way. The symbiote took control, and Harry felt himself standing upright and being steered like a puppet toward what Venom had dubbed as "their" bed, since they shared almost everything else.

With a flourish, the covers were pulled down and Harry found himself lying down in bed. He sometimes hated it when Venom took control of his body, but this wasn't exactly one of those times.

Suddenly, the inky mass rose off of him; its only connection to Harry were the ebony vines that coiled around his legs and waist. The symbiote took on the shape of its true form of the monstrous Venom; its startling white eyes and dangerous looking teeth the most prominent in the silvery moonlight that filled the shadowy room as it grinned wickedly down at him.

Harry quivered as he gazed upon the towering beast, not from dread or terror, but with _excitement_. This wasn't the first time they'd engaged in such amorous activities, and both hoped it certainly wouldn't be the last.

The naked auburnette pushed himself up so that he was sitting on his knees; grasping a handful of the strange pitch and pulling it toward him as he moved. The symbiote obliged and leaned down until it was face to face with its host; that serpentine tongue flicking over its fanged teeth as it lolled out temptingly.

Venom gave Harry's cheek an affectionate lick that left a thin, glistening trail of saliva from the youths cheek to the soft lips that parted to warmly grant the creature access.

Despite not having any lips (though Venom could form them if it wanted to) the symbiote more than made up for it with a skillful tongue. The sleek appendage slipping and twisted around Harry's in a familiar and passionate dance.

Warm fingers slid up and down the sentient symbiotes back as Harry lightly raked his nails through the silky tar-like substance; drawing appreciative hisses and growls from his dark lover.

It rewarded its human by drawing him in closer in a possessive embrace. Tentacles forming from its body to wrap around the teen greedily, as it made him turn to face the wall opposite the bed where a full length mirror stood. Pulling Harry's arms behind his back to make things more interesting.

Venom shifted so that it was now behind its host, so that Harry could watch as one of those inky vines wrapped around his ribcage and sprouted two fine feelers from it that formed little mouth-like suckers (similar to the creatures own frightening maw) which quickly attached themselves the auburnettes perky buds.

Harry drew a sharp breath through gritted teeth when he felt the tiny fangs sink into the sensitive nubs hard enough to draw blood; which he could feel their hungry little tongues lapping up, before soothing over the wounds they made.

It was one thing to experience, what most would undoubtly find a disturbing display of ardent affection, but to watch it happening to oneself was a whole other level of euphoria entirely.

But as Venom had taken to binding the teens hands behind him in the pitch form that lurked behind the lad like a shadowy beast, he was not able to do much except try to lean forward into the torturous stimuli; adroit fingers twirling, curling, and clawing lovingly at the symbiotes insides as it pressed firmly against his back.

Not long after their relationship began, Harry found that Venom wanted him to see what it was doing to him and how good it thought its human looked while it put him into such a lovely state of disarray. Harry had been a bit nervous and shy at first; thinking it an odd request, but once things started heating up, he couldn't help wondering why they hadn't done it sooner.

Harry arched his back and rolled his hips salaciously against the symbiote; groaning from growing frustration and desire. His need for the other to stop being such a damn tease and give him what they both wanted quite evident in the way he spread those sinuous legs and rubbed back against the other in such an _inviting_ manner.

The lusty frottage elicited a low rumble of a purr from the creature as it watched how its host presented himself so wantonly. Venom lightly trailed its talons down the others back; delighting in the whimpers and gasps it drew from its adorable auburnette when it parted his firm cheeks further to expose the tight, rosy opening.

Venom bent him forward as if on all fours so that the only thing keeping him from ending up facedown in the bedspread was the symbiote; who seemed to support Harry effortlessly.

This new position offered a _much_ more pleasing view to the creature. It swiftly swooped down to swirl its tongue lecherously around the puckering ring of muscle. The young Osborn's breath caught in his throat; his legs parting further as he leaned back into his playful lovers ministrations.

"V-Venom, let go of my hands." Harry all but pleaded poutingly. It paused mid lick and considered a moment.

"Hmmm." It hummed thoughtfully, before snaking that long tongue passed the tight ring to probe and violate the humans hot insides. Its vicious saliva coating the smooth, fleshy walls and making it all wet and slick.

" _A-aah_! Venom- _mmm_!" Harry squirmed at the pleasant intrusion and cried out weakly between pants. Venom always seemed to know all the right ways to violate him, and the auburnette was fairly sure it had something to do with their mental link.

The symbiote knew the other wanted his hands free so the teen could attend to the aching organ between his legs, but Venom preferred pleasuring its host; even if it did like to watch Harry touching himself sometimes.

It reluctantly relinquished its hold on one of Harry's hands so that the other could bring it between his own legs and alleviate some of his frustration, but not without a catch of course. When the young Osborn had wrapped his fingers around the throbbing length, Venom slipped a bit of itself over the others hand like a glove.

Harry hissed at the sudden change from his own warm touch to the pleasantly cool feel of the symbiotes as it covered his hand like it would had it been forming their black Spidey suit.

He smirked a little at how Venom so cleverly chose to assist him, before he started to fondle himself in smooth, firm strokes in time to match the tantalizing appendage slithering in and out of him.

The sudden saddening emptiness Harry felt when his dark lover abruptly withdrew that heavenly tongue made him sob adorably in protest. Venom chortled in an impish little rumbling way that had Harry shooting it a pouting glare at its reflection in the mirror. But that only further served to entertain the creature.

Venom straightened up; rearing back as a new tentacle, that was about the same size as the symbiotes tongue, stretched out from the black mass and began pushing its way into the saliva slicked opening; quickly remedying its mates distress.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and bit his lip as he pushed back to meet it. Almost as soon as it began working its way inside of him and he felt it brush up against his prostate, did the auburnette end up crying out as he experienced his first orgasm for the night. But with the way Venom worked, he knew they were far from done.

The symbiote wasn't like a human lover. It wouldn't pull out and ease in bit by bit, instead the creature simply kept forcing the slender extension of itself to the point right before its host would feel uncomfortable, but making sure that it would hit that sweet spot every time; as their many previous encounters had been quite educational.

It enhanced his climax as it teased that little bundle of nerves, and relished how its humans muscles involuntary contracted and tightened around itself. Then, it would stop and give Harry a minute or so to catch his breath and relax, before it began that marvelous in and out motion; the intruding tendril growing steadily thicker with every deliberate, rough impalement.

And despite Harry having blown his load, the black goop that had been covering his hand sprouted little feelers to clean his sticky mess up. The greedy creature having never let a drop go to waste if such could be avoided. Harry couldn't help loving how Venom consumed him in so many ways. It could never get enough of him, and he was so elated because he felt the same about the symbiote.

Venom seemed to get some sort of satisfaction of its own out of pleasing Harry, but the teen supposed every creature had to gratify itself in some form or another. And after having been integrated into his system for so long, as well as having asked the young Osborn questions, it had adapted to become human in its own unique ways so to speak. At least, that's what Harry had come to conclude it as.

Harry panted, moaned and clawed at the sweat dampened sheet beneath him with his free hand as he felt his insides being slowly stretched. It hurt a little and stung, yet it hurt _soooo good_ all the same.

He tried to grind his hips back to make the other go faster, already feeling his softened organ starting to harden again, but the black vines coiling around his waist and legs in a caressing fashion held him maddeningly and firmly in place.

His lust hazed blue-green eyes narrowed as he glowered poutingly at the sinfully smirking symbiote; its razor array of teeth glistening wetly like silvery blades in the moonlight, and that tempting tongue lolled back and forth. Making Harry unconsciously lick his lips at the thought of having it back in his mouth.

He cursed raggedly under his breath when Venom hit his prostate particularly hard, at the same time he felt an inky tendril wrap around the velvety length of flesh between his legs; stroking it in time with the increasing pace of its twins ardent assault.

The symbiote lowered itself over the young Osborn's back to nuzzle and trails its tongue sensually over his sweat dampened neck. The symbiote found the humans natural pheromones and chemicals that his body released due to their heated lovemaking, to be so _very_ intoxicating.

Being so strongly connected to its hot little host allowed it to experience all sorts of new and intriguing things; including everything Harry was currently feeling. It purred happily against its lovers pulse point; feeling how rapid the others pulse had become and basking in all the cute and exquisite sounds Harry was making.

Their fervent activities lasted for quite a while, though neither ever bothered to keep track of the time. Venom brought Harry to orgasm at least thrice more; though in truth, the overwhelmed auburnette lost count after the second one.

The symbiotes helpful healing factor that it bestowed upon its beloved host giving the human quite a fascinating recovery rate, which allowed them to enjoy one another to such lengths.

Venom had a curious way of orgasming. When Harry would climax, he could feel every inch of the thick, inky tentacle penetrating him and making him feel so wonderfully full, swell and give a violent quiver that shook through his own body like intense vibrations which added to their ecstasy.

When the symbiote was all worn out from its special playtime with Harry, it lowered him gently onto the bed and released his other hand, before pulling the covers up over the exhausted human and covering the teens breathless form with itself to form the black suit; again leaving the mask off.

Harry lay on his stomach, still facing the mirror that he had hardly taken his eyes off of, and tried to catch his breath. All his muscles ached from overuse and having been stuck in the same position for so long, and his insides felt so sinfully raw and oversensitive from the welcomed abuse.

The little mouths on the tips of the feelers had left their usual small bitemarks and bruises everywhere, especially on his nipples; which made him wince when he shifted to lay his head on the pillow, as the black mass that covered him now moved over him in a soothing way that made him sigh serenely.

All the marks would be gone by morning; healed as if nothing had ever happened, but with enough soreness for only Harry to know that it hadn't been some marvelously satisfying dream.

He laid there taking slow, shaky breaths as he closed his eyes. The symbiote that covered his body squirming contently and possessively, as it repeatedly and oh so very gleefully purred _'Ours, ours,_ _ **ours**_ _!'_ in his head as if it were the childish creatures favorite song.

It made Harry chuckle tiredly because he found it rather sweet. His thoughts drifted sluggishly towards the sound of silence and wondered if the party had ended. He reached over and checked the cell he'd left on his bedside table; since it looked weird with his costume, and saw he had a few messages.

A few were people asking if he was okay or where he'd gone to, and one was from MJ who had told him since he was gone so long, she had told everyone to go home, but that everyone seemed to have had a good time. He smiled sleepily at that before replying back with a belated thank you.

He yawned and turned over onto his side; his hand pressed to his chest and idly stroking his fingers over the black goop that wriggled. The sweet gesture earned him a long, steady purr that soothed Harry to the point that he began to drift off.

Yeah, he probably should've stayed at the party and entertained his guests rather than ran off to get ravished by his symbiote. But seeing as his two favorite people (his dad and Peter) were probably somewhere resolving some of their sexual tension, Harry just didn't see any point in lingering. Especially when Venom kept enticing him like it had.

If he was going to celebrate how his hard work had paid off as well as Halloween, he wanted to do it in his own way, and was _very_ happy Venom had persuaded him to do so; it really had been one hell of a treat, he thought smilingly.

As he lay with his symbiotic lover engulfing his body with possessive affection; its soft purring for only him to hear in his mind, Harry couldn't help feeling pretty contented with how everything had turned out.

A brief thought to his dad and Pete came to mind, as he hoped everything turned out well between them, before sleep befell him and his consciousness; like his body, became consumed with that blissful blackness.

* * *

_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways, this is my first time writing the Venom/Harry pairing for the USM series, LOL although I do have Venom as Harry's symbiote in my fic "Thank You For The Venom", but that one is more of a love triangle between Harry, Venom and my OC. XD 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it. :) Remember to review and show the love if yah did. We authors appreciate that sorta thing.
> 
> Well, time to go write more wonderfully warped and slashy goodness! Until the next time you read a fic of mine, tootles! X3


End file.
